The Prince and The Warrior
by melmad21
Summary: Once upon- NO, this is not like every other fairy tale. It starts with a warrior hunting a prince to bring him back to where he belongs. But where is that? Locked in a castle? Thrown in a prison? Or something much worse? STYLE. I don't own South Park.
1. The Meeting

Part One: Behind Closed Doors

 _Chapter 1: The Meeting_

The prince was close. Stan had his sword drawn as he followed his wolf through the woods. His orders were to bring the Elf Prince back with him to the Wizard King. He's been searching for three days now, and knew he was right on his tail. He had to find the prince or the elven side would have a better advantage. The humans have had the elves under the watch for years now, but if the prince had managed to escape, he could get help to fight against the human side. The Wizard King had sent him after the boy.

Sparky stopped and sniffed the air for a second. He began to growl. Stan readied his sword as he stopped in his place.

A blaze of fire appeared, Stan moved out of the way before it could hit him. When he turned it burned nothing that it touched. He had been warned the prince was magical, that's why he had bands in his back pocket. They'd cancel his magic.

"The fatass sent you. I suggest you back to your dear king," a male voice said.

Stan adjusted himself and aimed himself towards the sound, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself," a vine wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to the side. The warrior dropped his sword in the process.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of orange and green. "Sparky, go!"

He cut the vine with a dagger he had on him. Quickly, he went after his wolf. A scream filled the air, it seemed to have come from the prince. Sparky must have got him. He went towards the scream.

In the distance he saw Sparky and the prince. He was ground scooting away. His glance found Stan and he tried to get up, but he fell to the ground with a yelp and grunt.

Fire spread throw the forest, his dog ran back. Stan took the chance. He gripped the dagger in his hands and moved. Just as the fire stopped, he throw the dagger. In order to dodge, the prince let his back hit the ground. It hit a tree behind him.

Before he could move, the warrior kept him back down. The elven boy struggled under him. Stan pulled the bands out and began to secure them to the boy. They were both light-weigh, silver, and had engravings over them. They were kind of like handcuffs, but they didn't attach together.

"Fuck you!" the boy tried to punch him, but his wrist was caught and forced above his head. His other was pinned at his side.

This was the first time he got a good look at the prince.

Red curls fell under a green hat. The hat had flaps hanging over his ears. A light splash of freckles covered his nose and cheeks. The boys complexion wasn't pale like one would think though, instead it was more of a light peach. His eyes were a vibrate green that were hardened into a glare. He had on green fingerless gloves that ran all the way up his arms, a dark orange sleeveless tunic, and green pants with brown boots that went to his knees.

Suddenly, a forehead rammed into Stan's nose. A knee landed in his stomach. Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip on the boy's wrists. Blood split from his nose and dripped onto the prince's cheek.

Silence fell over the two. Only the sound of both boys panting was heard. Thy continued to glare at each other.

It was the red-head that broke the silence. "I will have you killed . . ." the elven prince growled. "When we have our land again, I'll make sure you're the second one to be dead."

Stan just chuckled, "Who has the honor of being first."

The boy just struggled slight, "The fatass who's ass you are currently kissing."

He forced the prince onto his stomach. There was a bloody wound on the back of his leg, probably why he couldn't walk earlier. He forced his hands behind his back. From his belt he grabbed a cloth and secured them together.

Stan stood up from the ground. He grabbed the prince by his arm and forced him up. Once standing he grabbed him at the bends of his knees and throw him over his shoulder. The prince tried to struggle, but as he moved it caused pain in his injured leg. Instead of struggling he just cursed the warrior in both English and Hebrew.

"Do you do everything that fatass asks? Are you just his little bitch like every other dumbass human is?! I bet you've never made a decision by yourself!" his voice yelled.

He pulled his dagger out of the tree, "Are you sure you want to be throwing insults in the current position you're in?"

"Fuck you! I know you're orders were to bring me back alive. Your _King_ probably didn't tell you his whole plan, did he?" he yelled.

Stan walked to retrieve his sword, Sparky followed him.

"I'm Stan Marshwalker," he replied instead of giving the boy the fire he needed.

The boy growled, "You think I give a fuck."

He shrugged, "Just thought you'd like to know the name of the person that brought your little plan to a stop."

The was another growl from the boy, but he didn't say anything after that.

He grabbed his sword as he passed where he had first met the boy.

Silence feel between them and Stan was perfectly fine with that. Why would he want to talk to the boy that went against the law? The boy that tried to start an uprising and take down the Wizard King. The prince should be happy that he wasn't killed like many of the other rulers that the King met. He still got to live in his castle with all of his guards and things. The humans had shown mercy on him and his people and this is how he repaid them.

Suddenly the prince's voice broke the silence, "I'm Kyle Broflovski."

This voice was very faint and there were many things mixed in there. Pain, fear, cockiness, etc. . .

"Oh," Stan replied.

"And I'm going to be the one to kill you, Marshwalker," he finished.

* * *

Everything was going wrong in Kyle's plan to save his people from King Fat Ass. Currently, he was wearing bands that canceled his already weak magic, he was bound, had a torn leg because of the beast, a major headache from head-butting him, and was hanging over Sir Kiss Ass's shoulder.

He didn't know how long he they had been walking. Time has just blurring in his mind, but it didn't stop him from planning how to get out of here.

Kyle couldn't currently kill the warrior at the moment, not in his predicament. He had to wait for him to drop his guard. But how? A thought played into his head, this would hopefully work.

He stilled and tensed his body. Thenn he screamed and began to twitch violently. The wound on his leg began to throb, but this might be his only chance at getting out of here.

His back hit the ground, he felt the stupid bands dig into his back and his hands being crushed the his body. Kyle let his head roll to the left and closed his eyes.

"Oh shit!" a hand was on his neck. "Not dead, oh god! What's wrong?"

He let his body go limp as he felt the warrior move him slightly.

"He's going to have my head if you're dead," his hand went to his own forehead and pushed his bangs back out of his face.

A hand connected with the side of his face and forced his head to roll to the other side.

"Ow! You mother fucker! You don't just slap someone that could be dying!" Kyle growled and managed to get himself up slighly.

The warrior's expression turned from concern to anger, "You were faking?! I nearly had a damn heart attack!"

"Do you actually think I'm going to let you take me back to that fat ass, Marshwalker? In what world do you live in where the captive will come willing?" he yelled back.

A hand grab him by the shirt and forced him up. Just as his hands ghosted around his waist, Kyle kicked him hard in shin. With Stan's guard down, he took off the best he could. He really didn't get that far, about three yards before arm went around his waist. As the prince was lifted off the ground, he kicked out, but the warrior didn't let go of him. Instead it set them off balance. The prince found himself lying on top of his captor. He continued to struggled even though there was no hope in getting out, Marshwalker had an iron grip on his waist.

Kyle found himself panting against Marshwalker's chest. He didn't realize that he had tired himself out. He felt himself being shift and than pulled up off the ground. An arm was still locked around his waist, not letting him escape again. Without a word he was tossed over the warrior's shoulder again. His chance at escaping was gone.

His people, his kingdom, his friends, his family . . . they were all going to be destroyed.

It was at that moment that Kyle was glad the warrior couldn't see him. Tears began to form in his eyes.

This wasn't over though, it was far from over. Cartman wasn't going to get him that easy.

* * *

 **Notes: I'm am having ideas for my next generation serious. This is something that is just older and I was looking and found it. Tell me if you'd like for me to continue. I'm sorry Style is my OTP! But if you've read this far that my mean you ship it or are okay with Stan/Kyle. Till next time. ;P**


	2. Open Wounds

_Chapter 2: Open Wounds  
_

Suddenly, air rushed over Kyle and his face hit the ground. The back of his tunic was grabbed and he was dragged backwards. The prince thrashed and tried to get free. Most of his struggles were useless now. The asshole had seven inches and was much more muscular than him. Not to mention he had a wolf that seemed to be watching Kyle at all moments. The wound on his leg hurt like hell, so he would be able to get that far if he managed to get passed the two anyway.

"Let me go, bitch!" something rough was on his back now. A tree.

Suddenly, hands grabbed his bad leg and lifted it up. He flinched at the contact. Marshwalker turned it to get a better look at the wound. Kyle clenched his hands in pain, he didn't look at the wound. By the muttering curses from his captor he knew it was bad.

The sound of metal scraping made and he looked over at him. There in the assholes hand was dagger. Kyle pushed himself back, but was trapped by the tree.

"I swear, I will kill you!" his threats didn't seem to phase him though.

Marshwalker placed a hand on his knee, "I'm only going to cut you're pants. I need to get a better look."

Kyle stopped moving. Marshwalker carefully cut away the material from the about mid-thigh. He cut down till he was meet with the boot. His boot was unlaced and taken off with such care he didn't know the warrior could have. Once it was off he threw it to the side and ripped the rest of the material off.

"There is a creek close, I'll take you to it," Kyle heard him muttering something he could hear.

The elven prince was lifted up again, but this time he was in bridal style. His upper half was pushed into the taller teenager's chest. Kyle could feel his face heat up. Who did this guy think he was? Humans hate elves after all. Yeah, he was helping him, but Kyle knew that it was only to save himself. Cartman wanted him back alive and with minor harmed. If Kyle ended up dying because of the wolf and on Marshwalker's watch, it would be the warrior's fault. This would result in his death most likely, even though fat ass could bring back Kyle. It still is a horrible process and from everything he was taught it should never be done.

At least it gave Kyle sometime to think. If he could get the bands off his wrist he'd be good. It was simply two against one. He needed time. If Cartman got his hands on him it would only mean the end of his people. There was no way he could let that happen. The Fatass wouldn't let him die though, he would keep him alive just to let him see what will happen to his kingdom. Letting the message burn into his head.

 _"Don't ever cross me, Kahl! I thought I already shown you what would happen."  
_

The last memory of that lazy asshole filled him head. He shivered. It wasn't till he heard Stan gasp slightly did he notice that he had snuggled into the warrior's chest. The prince's' face went red. He hoped at any moment that he would get dropped into creek, the only reason for him not drowning is the warrior grabbing his neck and dragging him to the bed, but that doesn't happen. Instead he is gently placed on river bank. The injured leg went under while he pulled his other one to his chest.

When Kyle looked at Stan's face he saw something that looked like guilt, something that the elven teen didn't think would ever be on his face. Especially for an elven boy.

"Stay there. If you try to leave, Sparky will go for your arm," he warned. The look of guilt was gone and was replaced with a look of slight disgust and anger. "I will be right back."

The wolf was suddenly at his side looking at him. It wimped and rested his head on his good leg. Great even the dog was pitying him. Today couldn't have get any worse. He sighed and looked at the wolf.

"If you knew what was to come you would have ran to, mutt," he rested his head on one of his shoulders. The dogs ears perked up and he looked into Kyle's eyes. "You don't even understand what I'm saying."

* * *

Stan sighed as he grabbed the prince's boot and the bit of pants he cut off. He had really underestimated the wound. It surprised him that Broflovski wasn't writhing in agony, but he was magical after all. Even with the bands he was probably able to maintain the pain. When Sparky bit him, he must have pulled his leg out. There were about twelve long tears, his wolf must of held on because there was just a piece of flesh gone.

He needed to get his head back. This boy was a traitor, he was going to try a revolution against Cartman. You'd think for a prince he'd know what was good for his people. After all, it was the elves that were fighting against them after all after the human had been generous to the other specious. Yet here he was trying to retaliate.

When he had made it back, Sparky looked over at him. The wolf trotted over to his master.

Marshwalker pushed these thought away and placed himself beside Kyle. With a quick tear the material was now two pieces.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

He took the material and gently grabbed his leg. Blood leaked from the wound. It ran into the creek and flooded out. There was a purple shade around the edge. He took the cloth and ran into over the wound. Kyle turned to the left and let out a muffled scream. Marshwalker continued to rub the cloth on the prince's wound.

Once he was satisfied he used the other piece of cloth and tied it over the wound. It went around a few times before he tied it. After that he undid the lace on his boot a few times before shoving it over his foot.

"Come on Spark," he said before picking the boy up again. Kyle flinched as his leg was limp over Stan's arm. It was probably raw from cleaning it. His green eyes had tears that filled them, but the boy didn't let them spill. Stan had to respect that about the boy.

Stan placed him where he had brought him the first time. The prince brought one leg up to his chest and the injured one was stretched out in front of him. Stan walked over to get wood to start a fire. He knew not to make it big in case there were people in the woods. Cartman had thought to place a bounty over the princes head would be a good idea. There are people that would do anything to make a buck. Though they would be making nearly a million for taking the boy.

Sparky was staying at the other boy's side. He was to make sure Kyle didn't escape and that no one took him from Stan. He was to return the boy to where he belonged. No one else was to.

* * *

 **Notes: I really like this concept. I've been playing around for a long time now and I think that I've finally gotten a good enough idea for this. Summer vacation is coming up! See ya!**


	3. Nightmares

_Chapter 3: Nightmares_

The sky was slowly turning dark. The young prince seemed to have fallen asleep, but Stan wasn't going to take any chances with him. He's tried to escape before, and he'll try to do it again. Besides he's been trained to go for many days without sleeping. He simply just stared at the boy that was across from him.

Stan would be lying if he said the boy wasn't attractive. He had never seen an elven person with red hair. That had caught him off guard when he saw the portrait of him. The green eyes though were much more common with Elven people. Could the boy be like Princess Kenny? He quickly shook the idea from his mind, it was more likely that he just had some human blood in him from his ancestors. From a time when there was peace between the two.

Blood had already soaked throw the make shift bandage. His face was looking more pale now with a red flush to his face. That wasn't good. He was losing too much blood. Once they get back, he might be past saving. The warrior had to act if he want to keep to his orders. What to do, though?

Cauterized it seemed to be the only solid solution. The only other one that he could think of was letting the boy use his magic, but that could turn out in many bad situations. Besides it wasn't his first time closing a wound this way. Stan has had to do it to himself a couple of times, and he's done to his comrades before. How hard could this be?

"Sparky, look out," he commanded his wolf.

The dog became more alert and sat in his position.

The warrior walked over to the boy. As he got closer he could see the flushing of his cheeks a bit better. His head was hanging limply over his right shoulder. This was the Princes to the Drow Elves? He probably looked much better when he wasn't injured and hadn't been in the woods for nearly four days. There was still the stain of Stan's blood on the boys face.

Stan took off his belt as he knelt down beside the boy. He took the sheaves off of it and placed it beside him. Carefully, he took off the boy's hat which had stayed on the whole time, surprisingly. That made much easier to slip the leather into his mouth.

First, Stan had to force his mouth open before threading the the belt through his teeth. Once done, he fastened the belt around his head. The prince's forehead was warm, his sleep was fever induced. That was why he wasn't waking up. Either that or he was just a really heavy sleeper.

Stan flipped the boy over to that his wound was facing towards the sky.

He took his sword and placed it in the fire. This was going to hurt Kyle a lot, so he was going to have to prepare for a bitch feast from him. Stan couldn't wait to get rid of him. He took the sword out of the fire and approached the prince again. He knelt down beside the boy and quickly riped off the bandage and apply the sword.

A kick to the face sent backwards and dropping the sword fully on the boy's leg.

* * *

 _He pushed himself closer and closer into the arm of the chair. Tears were falling down his face. They were dead. Kyle didn't know what to do. The person beside of him had tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from them. They person didn't have a face. Well he did, he just couldn't look at it. All he could see was from the shoulders down. He hated this person . . . why?_

 _Kyle's fist went into there face. Hate, that all he felt for this person. They took the punch and the one that followed that. He found himself crying again. Everything that he had ever cared about was gone. His people were going to be in pain, he didn't know where his brother was, his parents . . . his parents they . . . the Wizard King had killed them! Now it was only Kyle. The future king when he turned sixteen._

 _His hand came to his mouth as the person said something._

 _Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to push himself farther into the arm of the chair. The next thing he knew someone was hugging him. The person that he didn't know was hugging him._

" _Why?" he had found his own voice. "I must die too. Why does he want this instead? Death is what was supposed to come to me too."_

 _They talked._

" _I can't! There has to be something else," a hand found his and something was slipped into it,_

 _There was suddenly a hand that grabbed his shoulder. It was possessive and pulled him from the other. He was struggling. A hand had found his cheek, leaving a mark on his face. The person that had been comforting him was yelling at the person. They said something. It made the one he wanted to go back to stop talking. He had froze too as a hand went around his waist._

" _WHAT DO YOU W-?!"_

 _Something didn't feel right. He couldn't speak anymore. Kyle went to pull whatever was in my mouth out, but his hands were stuck. A hand grabbed his leg and white hot pain filled him. The only limb that was able to move kicked something hard._

He felt pain in his leg as he came back to the word. This wasn't normal pain either, it was pain was burning and melting his skin. Kyle pushed against whatever it was. Something pulled whatever it was off.

The prince tried to struggle away. Where was he? What had happen? Why did everything hurt? Why was only one limb able to move? He was hyperventilating, but he couldn't get his breathing right. Kyle couldn't breath at all.

Suddenly, something was moved from his mouth and he was able to breath again. He felt himself being shifted and found himself being pressed into someone chest. His breathing slowly evened out and matched the person that was holding him. Slowly, he found himself drifting off again, not being able to remember anything.

* * *

 _ **Okay, sorry for not having been here in a while. My mind has just went on a creative outburst and I had a really good idea for a Superhero AU. I might get along to writing it after this one. Till next time!**_


	4. The After Effect

_Chapter 4: The After Effect_

Kyle didn't know why he felt different. He couldn't explain it, though it felt nice. The last thing he remember was that nightmare. Well, it was more of memory. The ending . . . he didn't know what had happened there. His leg was in pain, but it was different from how it was yesterday. What had happened yesterday?

Slowly, he opened his eyes and say a brown. Confused he blinked and saw that it was a brown material.

 _There is no way . . ._

Slowly, he looked up. He told himself that there was no way that this was who he thought. There was no way that Marshwaker was holding him. His saw blue eyes, black hair, tan skin . . . Kyle pushed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he rasped. The young prince didn't now what was wrong with him. He wasn't feeling a hundred percent, he wasn't even feeling sixty percent.

Marshwalker didn't look like he liked the idea either. He didn't try holding him in place or anything, he just stood in his position looking awkward. The warrior scratched at his head and looked away. His face was red. Kyle probably would have thought he looked cute if he wasn't pissed off at the warrior . . . and the fact that he hated most of the human race.

"You were freaking out last night after I closed your wound. You weren't doing too well last night. I had to do something," he continued scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you fucking burned my leg! I would freak out for a reason!" Kyle inched himself back, picking at his gloves. "You should have just woke me up."

The warrior just sighed and just started gathering things.

A light wind blew. Something didn't feel right. Where was his hat?

He tilted his head and looked for it. Kyle had always had a thing about his ears. Had Marshwalker noticed? He hadn't said anything about it yet, so maybe he hadn't. That was one of the reasons he had grown out his hair. His red curls covered them up pretty good, but sometimes they could see the left one.

Arms came on his waist and lifted him up. It hurt like hell to us his right leg, so he had to balance on the left on. Something was placed over head, it took him a few seconds to realize that it was in fact his hat. An arm grabbed him around his waist and placed him over his shoulder again.

* * *

Something was off about the boy. It wasn't just the pain from when Stan had closed the wound. There was something else there. He just knew it. As he grew up, he's learned to pick up on things like that. What was he supposed to? This boy was elvish and elvish people were bad. He shouldn't care. They took everything from him.

Last night, he had just acted. Stan didn't know what to do until he had done it. He felt very awkward most of the night and could only imagine what the boy was going to do when he woke up. Really, he had just done it in case someone was around. Anyone who recognized the prince would try to taken him for the reward. There were many people that stayed in the woods at night after all. Thieves, criminals, runaways, loons . . . the list goes on.

The prince had struggled at first, but gave up not long after. He must have realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Kyle simply just laid there. He jerked every once and a while. That of course didn't stop him from saying anything.

"You know . . . I bet Fatass doesn't even know your first . . . name and yet you'll do anything he fucking says," he voice was filled with pants as he tried to get his words out.

Maybe it would be best to just ignore him, even if he was being a fucking ass. Spoiled little brat.

" . . . why are all humans so stupid? . . He's only using . . . he's only using you. WHY the fuck CAN'T anyone see it?!" he jerked again and began to move.

The boy was obviously not doing well from getting his wound done. There was no way he was going to listen to anything he was going to say. He was simply ranting.

"Do you THINK he cares . . . ABOUT anyone? Once he gets what he wants, there is . . . there is no use," Kyle growled. He began to hit his back, but it didn't do anything.

Stan sighed. He wasn't going to be able to do this. Not with the prince whining all fucking day. The only way he was able to do it yesterday was because it hadn't been a full day.

"If you don't shut up, I'll stab you through your good leg," Stan said like it was normal thing to say.

"Fuck you, asshat," he muttered before shutting up.

He still occasionally punched his back in a vain attempt to get free.

* * *

 **Check out Ready As I'll Ever Be | South Park Animation, I found it yesterday and I am just in love, you can find it on YouTube. It really inspiring with this story. I'm a sucker for animations.  
**


	5. Attacked

_Chapter 5: Attacked_

There was something not right. Call it his sixth sense. Sparky seemed to sense something too because he stopped and sniffed the air before turning and growling at a set of trees. With his free hand Stan grabbed for his dagger. There were eyes on them. Someone had been watching them . . . someone was following them.

The warrior looked around, but no one was there.

It surprised him that the prince was so quiet. He thought that he would be annoying him with questions on why they had stopped. Instead he kept his mouth shut, which wasn't really a problem with the warrior, it was just really odd.

Keep on walking until they show or stay here until they show. Both meant he was going to have to fight whoever it was.

Sparky began to growl at the right. Stan turned in that direction, dropping the prince to the ground like before. That got a curse.

"Stay here," he said before walking over to the woods, ignoring Kyle's yelling. His dagger was in my left hand and his right on gripped at his sword.

His wolf followed him. He has been trained. When Stan was eleven he had found the young, injured wolf pup in the woods and had treated him. It had been from then on that Sparky would follow him around. When Stan was in the woods he would train him. Most people at Kupa Keep wouldn't want a little wolf running around ready to kill. But Sparky wasn't like that.

It had taken Stan a year to train the the wolf to fight. Simple words like heel, go, attack were placed in his mind. It was finally when he was thirteen did he bring him in. It was at this time that he had worked his way up in the ranks. No one really questioned him on it all. Stan did get looks from the others in the kingdom, but they never questioned him.

When he got to the board line of the trees a knife had hit a tree that was right by the boy's head.

"Sparky attack," he said and the wolf went into the woods.

There was a scream from something in the woods. Sparky had gotten his target.

To his left there was rustling, he ducked dodging an upcoming fist. His dagger went out and sliced the person across the chest. He doubled over in pain as his fist went to there head. The attacker didn't look like much. Probably someone who had seen the wanted posters. He didn't even seem to have any weapons on him.

Stan had grabbed him by the collar and pulled up him up.

"You're . . . you're some . . . royal guard, aren't ya?" the man muttered. "The prince . . . the prince is going to be coming with us."

Stan only looked at him, "Really? All you are is some asshole that wants to make a quick buck. I on the other hand have been training since I was ten."

The man just grinned. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into a tree. When his dazed state passed he looked up at someone that was quite taller than him. Stan was still growing being at just under six feet, but he didn't really meet many people taller than him other than grown adults and Felspar, but that's beside the point. Stan moved out of the way just as a pushed was going to hit him. The guys fist hit the tree, instead of it bleeding the tree just crashed into two pieces.

Shit.

He had to duck away from another punch. He took that moment to stab him in the stomach with the dagger. He grinned when the blood began to pull out of his stomach. When there was not response he looked up. What he saw made him back away, the man smirking down at him.

Shit!

A fist collided with the side of his head and sent him to the ground. Before another punch could happen he kicked the guy hard in the stomach. It hit his wound and more blood came out, but the guy was still okay. Suddenly his hand went to his throat and he was lifted up.

SHIT!

He began to kick out. His foot caught chest, but nothing happened. He felt stupid that he forgot about his sword. His fingers gripped the handle and in a movement he ripped it out and cut off his arm that was holding him. Stan fell to the ground, landing on his knees while gasping for air.

The big man simply looked at stump.

"That's going to take forever to come back," he said.

Quickly, Stan got up and kept his sword up. Can't kill . . . cut off his limbs. That's it. That would give him time to grab the prince and get the fuck out of here. He went for his legs this time, but got set back by his other arm. He ended up crashing into a tree again, this time front first. There was a cracking in his ribcage.

There was a growling, and Sparky had jumped at the his neck. He pulled out a chuck of flesh and blood spilled everywhere. The man grabbed the wolf with his only arm and threw him into a tree. He gave a wimper as he fell to the ground.

It was at this moment that Stan saw red.

That did make his moves sloppier as he became consumed in wrath.

He went for his head this time, but was instead met with a fist to the head. He did manage to stab him again with the sword though.

It was at this point that Stan could only lay on the ground. Everything hurt.

He must be hallucinating because a familiar black haired girl smiled at him. She was knelt beside him and he felt for her hand.

Death was coming for him. These assholes were going to turn the prince over if the Creek didn't find them.

The man walked up to him, "The little warrior didn't follow through with his duties. Don't worry, we'll take good care of the cute little thing."

If he was implying what Stan thought he was implying than, Cartman wasn't going to like that . . .

The huge man pulled the sword that was in him and placed it over the warrior's chest. This was it.

Stan looked at the girl. She smiled at him.

Her mouth moved, "It's not your time, Stan."

* * *

Kyle sighed on the ground he just looked at the sky. This was his chance, but how? He probably won't make it far before Sir Kiss Ass got back. It's been a few minutes now, so he didn't know when he'd get back.

The sound of footsteps alerted him. The fifteen year old growled lightly, "You better have gotten at least a black eye, Marshwalker."

When he looked up, but it wasn't him. No it was someone else. There was a bloody stain around a cut mark on his shirt. The wound looked like it was closing. The man was dirty looking, but anyone in the woods would probably look dirty. Kyle knew what he was as the wound continued to sizzle closed.

"Your an immortal," he simply said.

He grabbed him by the arms and pulled the him up to his feet. It still hurt like hell to stand on his left leg, so the man kept his hands on his shoulders. What had happened to Marshwalker? Not that Kyle was complaining, this might be his chance to get out. The man shifted him, then there was the sound of sawing. In a few minutes, his hands fell free from the binding and went to his sides.

Something wasn't right. There was just this vibe that he was going that made Kyle feel uneasy. Suddenly, he's much rather be with Marshwalker than this asshat. How do you kill an immortal? You don't. You just make their regeneration process take a long time. Such as burning . . .

"Don't worry, your highness. We're here to protect you," he grabbed one of his wrists and pulled it in front of him. He pulled something else out, a lock pick. He placed the tool in the key hole and began to move it around.

There was no way he was going to believe that. No way in hell. This guy gave off something that Kyle didn't trust, and he was raised to believe in a gut feeling. This was his chance though, once the bands get off is when he'd attack. All Kyle had to do was make him believe that he trusted him.

"Why?" he asked The first one came off and fell to the ground, and the immortal went to the next one. Slowly, he rolled that wrist. The prince could burn him now that one side was free, but it wouldn't be as powerful.

The other fell to the ground. Before he could move both his wrist were grabbed. He was going to have to make his move now.

Suddenly, a hand touch his ass and pulled him closer. "I was hoping for a reward."

He could feel his body recovering now that he had his magic. The pain from his body was slowly leaving. He was going to have to do it now. Fire erupted on his hands, burning his hands, and grabbed his throat. The man might have tried to struggle, but it would have been so short that Kyle didn't notice. His body just got engulfed in flames. He let the body burn to ashes. That should give him tons of time.

This was is time to escape. He was going to turn around, but . . . he had technically saved him even if it was just to save his own ass.

The prince sighed and went to the woods. He really didn't have to go far. The asshole was on the ground possibly dead with another immortal over him. A sword at his chest.

"Hey, bastard!" he shouted.

The man turned and was met with fire crisping him alive.

He pushed himself to the nearly dead Marshwalker. The fifteen year old knelt down. Once there he placed a hand on his chest. Kyle heard the sound of bones cracking. It took a couple of minutes before he was done. There was a whimper and the wolf came over.

"God damn beast," he placed a hand on the wolf and fixed him too.

"I'm off you damn thing, don't follow me," he muttered.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him to their chest. It must have worn off faster than he thought. Kyle was ready to struggled. His arms were stuck at his sides. The teen wasn't about to hurt him . . . that would just counter what he just did to the human. His magic only went to elements and healing. What was that going to do for him?

"Wen . . .dy," he muttered in his sleep.

He was still asleep . . . and dreaming of some girl . . .

 _HE BETTER NOT BE THINKING I'M A GIRL! I MIGHT BE SMALL, BUT I'M FUCKING FIFTEEN AND STILL GROWING!_

* * *

 ** _This took me while . . . many procrastinating editing, but here it is. Thanks for reading, this is my longest chapter yet! Two or three more chapters until the next part._ **


	6. I Don't Know You, You Don't Know Me

_Chapter 6: I Don't Know You, You Don't Know Me_

What was Marshwalker going to do when he wakes up? He keeps mumbling about some Wendy person and was still holding Kyle which was really pissing him off. It's been only three minutes, but it still pissed him off. Why did he have to save his life? Fucking morals that's he's been brainwashed with since the day he was born.

Wake him up! Just do it, then take him by surprise. That was good plan . . . right? Kyle looked down at his hands. Looking at the green gloves that covered his hands. A thought accured to him. He looked to see Stan's sword was a good bit away. Marshwalker wouldn't be able to reach it without having to let go of him.

Quickly, he placed his hands over his bare arms and very, very lightly used his fire magic. It wouldn't damage him, but it would still hurt like hell. The arms were gone with a yelp, and the elven boy took his chance. He sprang to his feet, grabbed the sword before the other could, and turning with the blade pointed at him.

The warrior looked around seeming surprised. His eyes landed on Sparky and he smiled; it almost looked like he was going to cry. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Kyle. His expression changed, to a mush more serious one.

"How am I not dead?" he asked.

Kyle kept the sword pointed up. If he didn't, the stronger would take the advantage and disarm him. Though, he didn't know how to use a sword, or any weapon in general, stabbing didn't seem that hard.

"I . . . I saved you. Now you have to let me go. I saved both the beast and you," he held his ground.

Marshwalker got up, so Kyle took a step back keeping the weapon trained on him.

"I also got rid of the guy that nearly killed you, so you have like a hour or so before he regenerates enough to finish what he started," he replied.

Could he out run him? No, he probably would get out the woods before the warrior grabbed him again. He needed to give himself something, he a distraction. There was a tree right beside the warrior, he could light it.

There was a sigh and Marshwalker took a step towards him, "I can't do that. If so, there will just be more people sent after you. It'll be just a repeated cycle. It will be best if you just come with me now."

The younger shook his head, "I can't, you don't understand. If I go back there, Cartman . . . he'll change everything! He's only using you and ever other person there! Princess Kenny is the only one that-"

Kyle stopped himself. _Shit!_ _How could I let that slip? Need to get away now!_

"Princess Kenny is the only one that what? And why should I trust you anyway? You're elven, I shouldn't care about you," Stan muttered.

Kyle just stared at him, his eye raised. What he just said . . . shouldn't? Shouldn't care, that means that he . . . does. He felt himself back up a little more.

Marshwalker just looked at him, "What's up with Princess Kenny? Why are you talking about her?"

"You care about me?" he continued to look at him, confusion was written all over his face.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Stan yelled.

"Shouldn't care, you said shouldn't instead of don't," Kyle replied.

"I . . . I meant don't," he sighed. "What do you know about the Princess? Are you going to hurt her?"

Kyle growled, "How dare you? She's the only one, besides her Paladin, that knows how to think for herself!"

The Princess was his friend, she and Leo were the only ones that knew what was going to happen to him after everything. They knew what was going to happen. That's why they sent him off and told him they'd buy him as much time as they could. How dare he even think that Kyle would hurt her?

Kyle made his way to the out skirts of the woods. He placed one hand a tree, "Your smartish, you can get out."

Before Stan made it to him, he threw the sword down and lit the tree on fire. It was against his magic to hurt nature, but the tree still held the flames as it spread. With that he took off back to his course.

* * *

"I, Stanley Marshwalker, do not care for a Jewish Elven Prince," Stan muttered as he got to an opening that the fire had yet to reach.

Sparky was right behind him. Curse the Prince for getting into his head. The Princess can't be his friend, that's impossible. She was on their side. He remember having a few conversations with her. The last one that he remember was her being in charged of some wedding. Her and Leopold, though everyone called him Butters, were in relationship. Though, many disapproved because he was her Paladin, Stan thought it was kind of sweet. He had talked to Butters more and he was a nice person. What he wanted to know was why the two of them were with the Prince of their enemy. Could it be that he was lying to him just to get into his head?

Just as he got past a set of trees a branch basically whacked him in the head. It hurt for a minute, sadly in that minute another came out and grabbed him holding him against the tree.

Kyle had walked out, one hand stretched out in front of him.

"I've told you to leave me alone, Marshwalker. This goes above you," there was no anger in his voice, he was just stating a fact.

"What goes over my head than?" Stan asked. Where did Sparky go?

"Why should I explain it to you? You don't trust me, you'll take the King's word over mine," Kyle replied. "Go back to Kupa Keep, let whoever it is coming after me come. I don't care. I'll make it to my brother by then and I'll have an army behind me when I do return"

Stan grabbed at the branch, but it didn't budge. He need to get into the boy's head. How? He was more of a fighting guy. Maybe he could act like he trusted the Elven Princes. He'd get free, knock out the prince and take him back. Perfect.

Start of with something that'll make him stop all thoughts that'll be going through his head.

"How old are you?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked flabbergasted, "What?"

"How old are you? I'm sixteen," he replied.

"I'm . . . fifteen," he answered unsurely.

Stan nodded, "Sixteen, is when you can legally rule right?"

He nodded he looked skeptical. This was good, currently not the enemy in his eyes. If he could confuse him enough that would get his guard down. He had to get him to believe to he trusted him.

"What are you doing? You're doing something, I know it," Kyle said, placing both arms over his chest.

Questioning him, SHIT! The prince was still there, so that was something. There was something in him that was making him stay here instead of running. He had to use this some how.

"What's the Wizard King going to do?" he asked.

"Like you care! You're talking to stall time!" Kyle yelled.

 _HE KNOWS!_

Stan sighed, "How do you truly know that?"

"For the past day, you've been trying to take me back. Now, in like a five minute spand you want to know what's going on. That's really just a dumbass move," the younger began moving. "Please, don't follow me."

With that he was gone.

He sighed and struggled in the grip of the tree. In five minutes, they fell to the ground. Sparky came over to him and liked his hand.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, the only response he got was the boy nudging him with his nose.

He should go after him, Stan needed to go after him. And bring back that traitor. Something else told him not to. It was a small voice whispering it in his head. He saved both you and Sparky. Just leave him alone and let the Creek go after him. That would be better. But this was his mission. He needed to bring him back. The Prince was just getting into his head that was it.

A voice in his head said, _He wanted to kill you yesterday, that was his chance. But he saved you._

The voice sounded like her, it made him want to cry that she was his conscious now. Hearing her voice, hearing it like she was right there beside him . . .

 _Your dead,_ he thought and went in the direction of the prince.

* * *

 **Well . . . I've been gone for a while. Sorry, I've been wanting to do a superhero au after this story, but I'm stuck on two ideas. I've had this saved on here for a while, I just didn't edit it.**

 **I'm super excited, because I got the plot down for the story. Usually, when I do a story I have no idea what's going to happen and I end up just deleting it. That's what I did with his one. I wanted to some Stick of Truth AU, it took me a while to find an idea that I liked. Now I know what I'm doing! I hope I can make this my multi chapter story that I complete. Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait.**


	7. Together For Now

Chapter 7: Together For Now

 _Crack!_

Stan turned to the direction of the noise. The normal eye would have missed it, but nothing about Marshwalker was normal. For a millisecond was a flash of green and orange. It went behind a tree, large enough to hide behind. He tightened his hold on the sword was crept toward the tree, Sparky was trailing behind him. Before the prince could move, Stan had shoved the sword right at his neck. The blade touching the skin of his neck.

"Don't move," he growled.

Before either could do something, there was a noise in the background. A slight war cry.

"Shit," was the only thing that Stan could say. That couldn't be them. Not the Creek. He still had a few more days before they came. They can't be here, not now.

He placed his free hand over Kyle's mouth. Of course, he tried to get the hand off of his mouth, but Stan just pushed his body against Kyle's, forcing his back into the tree.

They were given orders to come early because there was no way that they got here that fast or didn't wait. For some reason the Wizard King wanted Kyle as fast as possible.

"What does the King want with you?" he whisper shouted, lifting the hand from his mouth.

"Why should-" he stopped when the sword began to draw blood. "Why else, he wants power-"

He stopped when Stan placed his hand back over his mouth. He heard another cry coming from the distance.

Stan looked over not seeing anyone coming up yet, "Continue." He lifted his hand up and let him continue to speak.

"When I hit sixteen, I can legally be king, but I have the elders look over my work, but if I marry someone who is eighteen or older though, I don't need to because I already have someone of that age to look over," Kyle said. "Fatass is eighteen . . . get the picture."

Stan blinks, "The Wizard King, a human, wants to marry an elf?"

"Half elf, the laws technically don't apply," he replied looking down at the blade.

Stan looked back again, still not seeing either of them, but he could hear them. If there was some truth to whatever Kyle was saying then this wasn't good. Both nations were big, with the power from both they'd be unstoppable, killing innocent people. The King's ordered it before, Stan just didn't think about it. So why now? Why as he looked into this elf's eyes did he feel do compelled to listen and to help him? If he did, he'd die. Be sent to death because of insubordination. Why should he care anyone? Nothing was going to happen to him. Right?

Those eyes . . .

In them were anger, annoyance, pain, and . . . pleading. Something that he didn't pick up on before, but as he thought about was always there. Even when Kyle fought him, that small feeling was locked away in there.

Slowly, he let him the prince up, pushing the sword away.

"I can get you out of here, but you have to follow me," he said, pulling the prince with him before he had the chance to reply. "Don't say a word, until I tell you."

* * *

It was only a few hours before they had stopped to set up camp. Kyle sat on the ground, scratching at the dirt with his fingernail. Marshwalker was across from him examining his sword. Their eyes met every once and awhile, but they'd immediately look away.

"Are you going to leave after this?" Kyle finally asked, still not looking up. "I pretty sure you can make up some story."

"I can't risk it, and besides no matter what I'm involved in this now. I want you to tell me everything," he replied.

"I am a prince, I don't need to take your orders," he stated, continuing to look down to the scratches in the earth. "But since you did manage to get us away I will tell you."

With that Kyle crossed his legs in front of himself, and when the warrior was looking at him he started.

"It was a little while that fatass finally found my kingdom. He planned, he wants my country . . . my home. The minute we placed our guard down was when he attacked. Killing my parents, leaving me because he wants power and rule over my people. Our . . . marriage would seal our two countries together, and make them unstoppable to the rest of the world. Our wedding takes place on my sixteenth birthday, after I officially become king," he stated, finally looking at the male in front of him.

He nodded, "How does the Princess come to play?"

"She got me out," Kyle replied. "I need to get to my brother, Issac. He can help lead an assault on Cartman."

Kyle looked back down at the ground. He shifted his legs, so they were out in front of him instead.

"I'm not going back, but I'm not leaving you," Stan replied, his one hand stroked Sparky. "At least, let me take you to the ocean, and I'll leave. I do owe you, for saving both Sparky and me. That's something I can never repay."

As much as Kyle wanted to disagree he didn't, instead he placed his back on a tree. Kyle looked at the male in front of him, he was . . . attractive. Kyle blushed as he thought about that, and looked back at the nail marks on the ground.

Back on the task at hand, getting to his brother.

* * *

 **Shit! I'm so sorry for the wait! But this is the end of part one. Thank you for sticking with me. ;P**


End file.
